Spurious Salvation
by Rhizo
Summary: Markers had been sent to numerous planets for study.Planets begin to experiencing deteriorating society;for Malcom Phillips and others,their lives takes a turn for the dramatic. OCs and Game Characters. R&R if you like.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Why hello there! This will be my first ever go on fan fiction and I'll take _any _critique waiting to destroy my confidence. Dead Space fan fiction does not appear to have much following but I plan to improve on that with this story. Rated T for language and violence. The rating may rise with the glorious gore.

**Note:** There will be plenty of OCs in this but there will also be some names from the game as well.

**Disclaimer: **Please take notes that "I do not own any characters that belong to Visceral Games and EA" and tuck these notes into your pocket.

_* Spoilers Included_

* * *

><p>\\\Chat Log #7734

\\\Time:?/

\\\Date:?/?0/?6?5/

?: So that's the deal? Your sending that huge thing here?

Tiedemann: Isaac Clarke is dangerous, if not, in many ways. The marker here is of less importance than the one currently being sent to you.

?: This Clark of yours seems like one hell of a guy. What did he do to warrant such cautious attention?

Tiedemann: He is the sole survivor of the Ishimura Incident and has been in contact with a marker. He is no unitologist from what I've seen from him but he seems attentive when we mention the marker... I've had bad premonitions lately. The rebels on the sprawl keep growing in number and just yesterday 2 of our mental patients escaped thanks to them. I fear they will break through to Clarke and set him free. God knows what he will do then.

?: What with that "marker" anyway? It seems like all trouble began when you first brought that thing there.

Tiedemann: Nonsense! The marker will advance our technology to places we never even imagined before! The trouble on the sprawl that happened at the time was just coincidence.

?: I don't necessarily believe tha-

Tiedemann: Oh shit! Elena! What just happened? We'll have to cut this conversation short. Something has come to my attention.

?: ...

\\\Chat Log Ends/


	2. The First Mark

You've probably taken notes already but in case you haven't, "I do not own any characters from Visceral games and EA".

* * *

><p><span>The First Mark<span>

The penalty for stealing any government property on Tetra is punishable by death; no exceptions. With the government and big corporations building with limited resources, every single pound of steel is worth at least _three-hundred thousand _credits. That penalty had been established since humans first touched down here. It's also a penalty people seem to forget these past few weeks.

"Mal! , enough messing around! Come over here and help me!"

Malcom Phillips, that's my name. Arrived here with my brother Allan when I was 5 and stayed here for 10 years. Many years back, Tetra was supposedly one of the 13 newly discovered planets that can be inhabited by humans. Even though Planet-cracking gave Earth the goods to support itself, the population density everywhere on the planet was immense. With new planets, people pack their bags for new sights, adventures, and... new lives.

"W-wait! Jesus Christ, I can't work as fast as you! Why don't you do all the work since you move so freaking quick." Work in Cargo Department is unusually fast these few weeks. The Sprawl is the most important trading partner for Tetra. Sure there are several other planets, but The Sprawl gave us stability with our economy and stock. With our ships disappearing and our lost contact to there, our cargo holds are being overloaded with minerals needed to be sold. We even had to get rid some of the precious Tetrazilion ores to make room for even more valuable material.

"Hmph, the top guys said we would be getting some huge package. So we have go double time on these crates." Zachary Johnston or simply "Zach" mumbled. Zach has been my friend since I was 8. When we both reached the age of 12(the age when we were eligible to work), the jobs in Cargo Department were sweet deals. Not only did we just move boxes once an hour in a cool air-conditioned cargo hold, we also got to chill around while the sorry kids at DK's construction worked in the unbelievable heat for 8 straight hours. Oh yeah! Did you know that the average degrees Fahrenheit during the day is 115 degrees?

"All personnel are required to clear from the cargo hold. Package inbound"

"Oh! It's coming Mal! It's coming! I can't wait!" Zach can be such a child at times. "Is it some robot?"

Granted, a robot here would be pretty cool but as soon as the cargo hold doors opened, I couldn't bring myself to believe how huge the package was. No robot of that size would be practical... sorry Zach.

"Would you look at that..." Marshall, our boss, spoke all of sudden scaring me and Zach in the process. "What are you? Teenagers? Wait...don't answer that." He gave out a huge sigh and leaned towards the poly-glass window. "In any case, I hope this so called "package" might be the answer to our problems. People having to resort to stealing government property to live is just plain ludicrous. Poor chaps, being executed just because they can't afford anything. They go to work everyday knowing they will barely get paid. Without The Sprawl, we're just like ancient Rome happening again."

Zach peered at the package with almost intense curiosity. "Wait, they didn't tell you what the package was Marsh?"

"Please _refrain _from the name "Marsh," Marshall frowned. "That aside, all I know about this thing is that it supposedly is the key to advancing our technology... At least, thats what Chancellor Granger of Unitology says."

Oh, they're opening it...

"What...what is that?"

Speaking what we all had in our minds, Zach slammed his face against the window. It was some sort of...structure. In all honesty, I don't know what the hell this thing was. It stood tall and had curves carved through to the top, like flames.

It didn't look alien to me... in fact, one look at this structure and I could have sworn this thing was _handmade_.


	3. Hellish

**Author's note:**Should give you a heads up that there will soon be multiple perspectives later in the story. Starting as of this chapter, the rating T, is subject to a higher rating. You'll see why.

As usual " "I do not own any characters from Visceral games and EA" .

Also a thing to note is the spacing of the fonts. Might as well do this for any of you that have a hard time squinting at small typed words bunched together.

* * *

><p><span>Hellish<span>

"Your home early, your boss gave you the day off? Or are you just ditching?"

"I should be asking you that."

My brother, Allan Phillips, works as an engineer. Thanks to his job, I hardly ever see him. I don't really care much though, I've seen enough of him to last a lifetime.

"So...how did your day go." Allan politely asked during a commercial.

"We got something cool today; It's sitting in the hold." Actually, I wouldn't call it cool. It's hard to describe, that thing was a mix between bizarre and boring. Never really did anything that piqued interest in anyone.

"Oh! I've heard about that. Unitology folks in engineering kept babbling on about it. They're saying its the next step forward for humanity. It's like Unitologists are the only ones who know what the package is." After a brief moment of silence, Allan continued. "To tell the truth Malcom, those freaks scare the shit out of me."

I couldn't resist jabbing him. Simply an old habit. "Oh? So the almighty Allan Phillips, the prodigous engineer, is actually scared of something for once?"

"Sh-shut up little man! I'll have you know that I'm pretty brave for a 24 year old engineer. I go places to repair things that people twice my age would shit their pants." Allan yelled eloquently.

This is one of the many reasons I loved my brother. He could never take an insult very well. Even if it came from a 90 year old grandma (which has happened before).

"Shush Shush! The news!" We both fell silent. Both me and Allan were one of the few people who actually looked forward to the news.

"Just in, there are reports of a robbery from the Tetra Police department on 1765 Abraham Ave. Shots are currently being exchanged by policemen and the suspects."

The news was either extremely brave or utterly stupid because we were soon seeing a live feed _right in the middle _of the gun fight. The thieves were making a sort of valiant stand in front of some building against a vastly superior force. Although...

"Oh my God! What the fuck!" Allan and I both jumped up in unison.

When you steal from government in Tetra, you pay with your life. If I was in the thieve's shoes, I'd fight back just like they are. But something about those guys seemed _savage._ We had just witnessed a thief actually _tearing _the advancing policemen down with his... arm? I fought the urge not to vomit while watching blood and limb fly all over the place.

By now I had a good look of the savage thieves. What happened to them? Their faces were monstrosities and don't even get me started on the limbs.

In the background I heard a frightening scream and the recorder camera that was casting the stream was knocked aside. The recording camera slid around the floor until it positioned itself for us to see...

"N-no please don't! I don't want to die! Please!" shouted the recorder.

What the hell is that thing? It looked like something straight out of a terrifying horror movie. The thing barely had the form of human and had organs that looked like they were turned inside out. It held the cameraman up and began to...oh my god...

I shut my eyes and closed my ears, frightened out of my mind. I took a quick peek and I now saw 2 of those things. I recognized the one that killed the recorder. The other one had just got up and started charging at the screaming policemen. It had the cameraman's clothes.

"W-what is th-th-this I don't even..." The newswoman had completely lost her composure. " The m-monsters are heading straight through Intersection 21! Any residents residing along there should run immediately! Immediately!"

Allan jumped "Shit! Those things are coming right through here! Mal! Let's go!" he ordered with heart stopping panic.

Allan ran over to his room and came back with a bag and engineer tools. I brought along all my prized possessions in my bag. We all did this and headed out the door in no less than 15 seconds. We got into Allan's car and drove fast. In the state of pedestrian emergency, all civilians are required to evacuate to the old Holstrom Casino that laid on the edge of the inhabited area of Tetra. That's where we are headed.

After something like 5 minutes of driving, Allan reached his hand into his bag and pulled out some sort of tool. He then handed it to me.

"I don't _fucking_ know what those things are. But when your in a pinch and you _really_ have no other option, shoot those things with this." Allan said quietly.

"What is this?" Voicing my thoughts.

My brother's eyes flickered for a second. "It's a plasma cutter. It's a mining tool that shoots ionized plasma to split rock. Just aim and shoot."

A mining tool? Wasn't my brother an engineer? I had so many questions but I decided to keep to myself. Allan was probably stuffed with questions himself.

"Remember! It's a mining tool, not a gun. It wasn't made to mow down anything that breathe and moves. You have ten shots. Aim for the head and you should be fine I guess... Also! Keep on the lookout for plasma energy cartridges. Their easy to find because it has the letters P and E engraved on them. Those things are your ammo."

I nodded holding the plasma cutter in my shaking hands. Just out of the corner of my eye, I saw the sign that read "Holstrom Casino". Taking another look at the cutter, I could actually adjust the way it fires by switching the muzzle horizontally and vertically. Would I ever need to use this? As a weapon?

As we headed towards the casino entrance, I shoved the cutter into my jacket. For God's sake I hope I will never have to use it.


	4. Render

**Author's note: **Wow! It's been awhile. Got to make it up to you some chapter will introduce new Povs. I don't know how I can make you guys become aware of the change of person so I'll just do what I have just done below.

"I do not own any characters from Dead space 1 and 2 made from Visceral Games and EA"

* * *

><p><span>Render<span>

(Ian Pasada)

"A day! You gotta be shittin' me! We'll be fine pieces of protein by that time!"

We contacted the closest planet in our system which was Earth for extraction. I've got no qualms about getting away from those scary ass-faces but in a day? Their going reach this casino in about an hour.

"Pasada! Make yourself useful and grab a turret. We're gonna hold this position."

"Sir yes sir!"

For as long as I lived here there was nothing as bad as this. Guess God has another plan for us.

I sprinted to the roof and hopped onto the turret and flicked off the safety switch.

"Ian..."

"Huh wha...?" I shifted over to my side to see a fellow partner in crime, Scotty. He was manning the turret beside me.

"...Shit man! I'm shaking like a 9.0 earthquake and your as calm as a cherry blossom!" He gave out a huge sigh and then threw me a lopsided grin. "I heard Chancellor Granger preach unitology earlier. He thinks that the things that are coming are gonna be our salvation."

"Ha!" I couldn't help but laugh, "So we'll be saved when we get cut to pieces? That's very rich coming from a believer of a shit religion. What's worse is that they probably connections with CEC. The fucking CEC."

Scotty grunted in agreement. "Hey did you see that huge package that the Tetra government received at Cargo Department? The Captain kept going on and on about how that thing was responsible for what's happening. He even argued with Granger."

I tightened my grip on the turret. An argument with the chancellor of unitology? Isn't that bad for the Captain's health? Granger is one of the two most influential men on Tetra, the other being President Eastwood. Eastwood and Granger are almost complete opposites. Eastwood had the love and respect of his people and Granger has been swimming in the creek of controversy. There's numerous rumors about him ordering assassinations against people who opposed him and his precious unitology.

"Really? Must have been quite something."

"You fucking bet your ass it was! I thought they were gonna tear each other's throats out and eat'em."

(Malcom Phillips)

I never seen Holstrom Casino before but I know plenty about it. The place was a huge maximum security prison converted into a casino. Even though the government still calls it a casino, they still use the prison cells there.

As Allan sped us closer to the entrance, I got a better look at how big the casino was. How could I have not noticed something so massive?

"Mal, we're here. Let's go!"

We got out the car and rushed inside past the soldiers. We were greeted by a man with clip board.

"Ah! Your the last to come. Set yourselves up near the fountain." He pointed to the huge fountain at the center. "You'll be protected by Tetra's finest! Don't worry!"

We set ourselves up and just sat.

Damn this place huge. Most of the Tetra population are in here and the place is barely half empty.

"Excuse me guys but can we set up here with you?"

I turned and saw 2 girls and a woman, probably family.

"Sure, why not?" Why would I send them away? Allan and I are saints.

After they were done setting up, the two girls sat next to me while the woman began speaking with Allan.

"I'm Maria and this is Dahlia. What's your name?" One girl asked me.

"I'm Malcom Phillips but you can just call me Mal...hehe..." Dammit! Why am I blushing?

Who am I kidding, these girls are beautiful and look my age too! Maria had shoulder length red hair with glowing light blue eyes. Dahlia wore her hair in a ponytail and had deep dark blue eyes. Odd traits but I'm not complaining with the results.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before, which section did you live in?" Dahlia queried.

"Section 20, lived there since I was 5."

"Wow! We're from the other side! Section 2!"

Really? No wonder I didn't meet these girls. Tetra is divided into sections, 60 total. First 10 on one side, next 10 on the other and it keeps going. We could access the sections 31-40 and 51-60 but going to the sections across from them is a real pain. Standard toll fee is 13,500 credits. Only rich and powerful people go across which were not many.

After an hour of talking, something popped into my mind. What's going to happen now?

I asked around the casino and found out that we were going to be transported off Tetra to Earth. But it will all take a day! Those monsters are coming for us right now! There gonna be here and minu-

"Maker! There coming!"

I heard guns being fired and the frantic shouting from men. The monsters are here.

(Ian Pasada)

So many of them! Fucking A! I pulled the turret trigger and sprayed it all over them. Waves of them kept coming. Each line of monsters that were shredded to pieces were replaced by a new line.

"Get the grenade launchers! We'll send those demons back to hell!"

Couple seconds later, there was a barrage of explosions and smoke striking the incoming horde. They still kept coming...

There was sudden roar which made me jump. Out of nowhere came this huge...thing. It charged straight to the entrance.

"Shoot it down! Shoot it down! If it get past the gates then..."

We were too late, the monster had made it through.

(Malcom)

We heard a tremendous roar coupled with screams that followed. A huge monster slammed through the front doors. It started swaying its massive arms around, brutally swatting the poor people. What happened next was pure chaos.

"Upstairs! Let me through!"

"Mother fucker get out of the way!"

"Mommy!"

NO! Where was Allan? Where did he go? I quickly held Maria and Dahlia by their arms and ran for the stairs.

"Where's mother?" Dahlia was in tears.

"There's to many people going through there! We won't make it!" Maria cried.

Dammit! What are we gonna do?

Another gut-wrenching roar echoed the casino. I turned to see a hulk of mass charging right towards _us_.

Think Malcom! What can we do?

I quickly pulled Maria and Dahlia with me and ran through the slot machines aisle

No...no...NO...N-There! A door! That thing can't follow us through there!

We ran inside and shut the door. I immediately began looking around. What is this place? The basement. It was dark but not completely. My eye's caught more stairs descending.

"Malcom, let's go down more!" Maria squeaked. Dahlia nodded in agreement.

"Y-yeah good idea!" Are you kidding me! I'm so afraid of the dark my heart's gonna explode combined with the running.

We began walking down the stairs. How far does this thing go? It's so dark too.

Now that I've calmed down, I should think about what happened.

Shit! How can I be calm in situation like this! I don't know what happened to Allan and the monster has probably overrun the entire casino. Now I've got 2 girls to protect along with myself.

I suddenly remembered something and I felt around my coat for the plasma cutter. Holding it in my hand, I could hear Allan's voice.

_I don't fucking know what those things are. But when your in a pinch and you really have no other option, shoot those things with this._

Allan...

I tightened my grip on the plasma cutter and followed Maria and Dahlia.

Down the steps into darkness.


End file.
